wotmudfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:The Black Hills
Zone names Some renaming of zones in this area is probably a good idea. Currently we have "The Black Hills" as the region, along with 2 problematic zones: "Black Hills" and "The Black Hills (zone)". I would propose keeping the region name as is, and rename the zones for less confusion. I don't recall their geographical locations relative to each other, but we already have "The North Black Hills" as a zone so perhaps something similar can work for the others. Thoughts? Russ3Z (talk) 20:10, March 22, 2017 (UTC) :Which one is south of Ruins of Rhahime Nialle and contains the Rhahime Village, The North Black Hills?? If so then the zone south of apple (obscure woman, which is already set as Black Hills) should be The Black Hills (zone). If that is the case it could easily be changed to The South Black Hills to match the north one's naming style. Medakan (talk) 20:26, March 22, 2017 (UTC) ::I don't really have any good info on The North Black Hills zone. There was a post regarding its creation but it was lost so I just have an empty link to it. Logically you're right in that it probably should be the one south of the ruins that contains the village, though we may want to wait to verify these statements with zone map boundaries. ::I like the option of using "The South Black Hills" for the southernmost one (you're saying the south one is currently "The Black Hills (zone)", right?). :::At a guess I think so. Will have to see what we can figure out. I made some boundary maps with what I think are the zone boundaries. Medakan (talk) 01:33, March 26, 2017 (UTC) ::::Added zone numbers to a couple of the maps. Will verify others as soon as able. Russ3Z (talk) 00:23, March 28, 2017 (UTC) ::Ideally I'd also prefer a better name for the obscured woman zone instead of just "Black Hills", though it is not without precedent (aka Haddon Mirk as part of The Haddon Mirk). Russ3Z (talk) 20:46, March 22, 2017 ::: We could keep like Haddon Mirk, or maybe something like The Central Black Hills. I'm going to work on getting everything connected south of the Caemlyn Road soon. Medakan (talk) 01:33, March 26, 2017 (UTC) ::::You're right, we can probably keep "Black Hills" as a zone name similar to Mirk. Also, note that I added the number and connection info to the zone just N of the road W of WB. Russ3Z (talk) 00:23, March 28, 2017 (UTC) So here is the final breakdown after mapping, scalping, and getting numbers and such. *Zone 021 - Caralain Grass (zone) *Zone 027 - The Black Hills (zone) *Zone 050 - Grasslands *Zone 068 - Black Hills *Zone 097 - A Bandit Stronghold *Zone 181 - Ruins of Rhahime Naille *Zone 188 - The North Black Hills From this, I'm not really sure we need to have a "Caralain Grass" region, since the only zones that would qualify would be Caralain Grass (zone) and Maybe A Bandit Stronghold. If this sounds ok, I might propose the following renaming: *Zone 021 - Caralain Grass (zone) - ("Caralain Grass") *Zone 027 - The Black Hills (zone) - ("Black Hills", similar to "Haddon Mirk", since it's in the middle?) *Zone 050 - Grasslands - (keep this?) *Zone 068 - Black Hills - ("The South Black Hills") *Zone 097 - A Bandit Stronghold - (keep this, or rename to "Bandit Valley" or "A Bandit Valley" based on player usage?) *Zone 181 - Ruins of Rhahime Naille - (keep this) *Zone 188 - The North Black Hills - (keep this) Russ3Z (talk) 14:33, April 10, 2017 (UTC) :Sounds good to me and whatever you think best for the bandit zone. Medakan (talk) 17:12, April 10, 2017 (UTC)